Arkady Rossovich (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Omega Red is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and military tactician, having defeated foes such as Iron Man, Cable, and Wolverine. He was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat by both the Soviet government and various organizations throughout the Japanese underworld. Highly intelligent, he has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. | Strength = | Weaknesses | Equipment = He also wears a suit of red retro-Russian armor. This armor has withstood assaults from Wolverine's Adamantium claws, though his claws can penetrate the material after repeatedly, powerful strikes. | Transportation = | Weapons = Carbonadium Tentacles: Omega Red possesses carbonadium tentacles housed within his arms. Carbonadium is an unstable, artificial alloy that is the former Soviet Union's attempt at recreating true adamantium. While the alloy is only slightly less durable and more malleable than adamantium, it is also radioactive. The radioactivity of the metal, when combined with Omega Red's death factor, allows him to literally drain the life force of his victims. Omega Red can also use the tentacles as whips or restraining bonds, restraining most individuals easily due to the durability of the tentacles. | Other Media = Television Omega Red has appeared in the X-Men (animated series) and X-Men: Evolution animated series. In X-Men (animated series), he was voiced by Len Doncheff. He appeared in the episodes "Red Dawn (X-Men episode)" and "A Deal With The Devil." In X-Men: Evolution, he was voiced by Richard Newman]], his first and only appearance in the episode "Target X" working for HYDRA. In this episode he mentions several of Wolverine and Sabretooth's then-unseen Weapon X accomplices, including Maverick, but nothing more of this was made before the show was canceled. Video Games Omega Red is a playable character in the Capcom fighting games X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs Capcom 2. His mutant death factor is present here as one of his normal attacks as well as the "Energy Drain" that lets him deplete an opponent's super meter and add the energy to his own. Omega Red also appears in the video game X2: Wolverine's Revenge. Director Brett Ratner stated in an interview for Starlog magazine (issue #345) that Omega Red would appear in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand, but this was later denied by writer Zak Penn.http://www.thexverse.com/community/showthread.php?t=7&page=19 Supposedly Omega Red should have been in the movie, portrayed by Vince Murdocco. Also, a few mutants who joined Magneto's Brotherhood were shown in the film to have tattoos of the Omega Symbol, meaning they belonged to a particular group. This also supports the initial rumors that Omega Red was to be in the film. A similarly named but completely unrelated character, Kid Omega, appears in the movie, played by Ken Leung; however, the character has nothing to do with Omega Red or even the original Kid Omega. | Notes = * Due to his mutant "death factor" and the presence of carbonadium within his body, Omega Red must frequently drain the life forces of others in order to survive. However, if he found the carbonadium synthesizer, he could use it to synthesize and "clean" carbonadium (allowing him to have the benefits of carbonadium without having to combat radiation poisoning), the only metal that can neutralize the "death factor," thereby stabilizing it within his body. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Pheromones Category:Tentacles Category:Energy Absorption Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Albinism Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Poisonous